


reaching out for a friend, so don't let this be the end

by Anonymous



Series: dream smp drabbles and oneshots! [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i cant tag im sorry, no beta we die like friend the sheep :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: random drabbles mainly focused on tommyinnit and on occasion, tubbo :)[lowercase intended, title from miss wanna die]
Relationships: IF YOU SHIP MINORS DNI, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, basically TommyInnit & everyone :)
Series: dream smp drabbles and oneshots! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a compilation of drabbles i made for my discord family :)))
> 
> no beta we die like friend the sheep-
> 
> lowercase intended as usual 
> 
> rated t because of swearing and su*cide where tommy jumps

sbi au - before jan. 5th, techno and tommy have a talk and dream comes out of nowhere. the real reason techno sided with dream was for tommys sake, because dream would chop off tommys head if he didnt.

⋅︓︒︑∘∗✧∘︑︒⚬∙︓⋅⠄✯∘⠄✧⠄

“hey.” techno started.

“hi.” tommy responded.

the silence in the room was suffocating.

the brothers were sitting on top of the stairs that leads to techno’s house, tommy only wearing his signature cotton shirt and some trousers, despite it snowing outside. techno noticed he was fidgeting with the green handkerchief that if he recalls, was given by tubbo to tommy before all the shit went down where tubbo exiled tommy.

“so, you know dream right?” he looked at tommy when the boy in question raised an eyebrow but didn’t look away from his handkerchief. “okay that was a stupid question; of course you know the green bastard.” 

tommy chuckled, a light sound that was barely audible, but techno heard it and he smiled slightly underneath his mask. tommy seldom smiled anymore, and it was a miracle he could even laugh.

“yes, i know dream, techno. why do you ask?” he finally looked away from his hands to question his brother.

“well,” techno combed a hand through his long hair, which was strangely not braided, “he knows,” was all he supplied.

tommy hummed. “well, i guess i should just stop being a raccoon under your house and turn myself in.” 

techno cracked a grin at that one. “i wouldn’t be much of a big brother if i just let you do that, would i?”

tommy shook his head. “nope.” he said, popping the ‘p’.

techno ruffled his hair. “come inside, i made dinner-”

a voice stopped techno from finishing his sentence.

“as, ‘wholesome’ it would be to see you do that, technoblade,” the voice continued, “we have some unfinished business.”

techno and tommy both stiffened, tommy tying the piece of cloth in his hands around his neck and techno standing up to go in front of tommy on instinct.  
"and what the hell do you want?” techno’s hand itched towards his netherite sword.

the voice came out in the open, “the ‘green bastard’ you and your brother speak oh so fondly of, only wants to negotiate with you.” 

“dream.” techno said in his monotone voice, the complete opposite of his earlier mood.

tommy mumbled something about dream using a voice changer or some shit, but techno didn’t mind it.

“what do you want? if its tommy, there’s no way in hell i would give him to you.”

dream’s lip curled in an almost-smirk underneath his mask.

“well, i was going to ask for him, but i realized,” he suddenly ender-pearled to tommy and shoved an axe at his throat, then techno’s stance hardened.

“the only way to actually get you to do shit for me is by torturing your brother,” the axe dug harder into tommy’s skin, the handkerchief doing nothing to shield it.

techno then and there wanted to stab dream, but tommy’s whimper and the few tears escaping his eyes made him want to absolutely murder dream and make it hurt.

“so, its either you help me, or tommy loses his last life.” 

techno pondered it, then looked at tommy. wilbur was a ghost and that cost him, tommy and phil an immense amount of pain, it nearly made techno want to kill phil the way phil killed wilbur, but he couldn’t. phil was still his father at the end of the day, and wilbur was still there with them. not the real wilbur, but the ghost version of him was enough.

if he allowed dream to kill tommy, even if he killed dream after, tommy would become a ghost or not even become one, he would just disappear, dream would still respawn, phil would be broken beyond repair and techno would lose his sanity and become only ‘the blade’. a weapon meant for destruction. 

he sighed. “if you swear on your life you won’t hurt tommy, touch a single hair on his body, i’ll do what you say.”

dream smirked, the fucking psycho.

he let go of tommy, and tommy ran into techno’s arms, and sobbed.

“come on, we don’t have all day.”


	2. Chapter 2

sbi/dsmp au - after being accused of blowing up the community house, tommy snaps.

⋅︓︒︑∘∗✧∘︑︒⚬∙︓⋅⠄✯∘⠄✧⠄

everyone was arguing. everyone was shouting. everyone was yelling. everyone was so close to pulling out their weapons and killing each other.

tommy was so close to a panic attack.

techno noticed, and led him out of the ruins of the community house.

“and where the do you think your going!?” tubbo yelled to tommy, and everyone quieted down.

“i’m going with my brother away from this mess.” he calmly stated and followed techno once tubbo showed no sign of doing anything.

tubbo stuttered. “b-but- this is your mess! why should we be the one to fix it? why should you be able to walk away while we yell each others’ heads off!” 

tommy turned around. “you can give my discs to dream, you can burn them, you can ban me from l’manberg, you can throw away your handkerchief, but i am staying with my family until the end, like you should have. dics are only objects, but my family are real people who have feelings. i let you become president of the country me and my brother founded and died for multiple times. i lost _two_ of my lives for this country, wilbur is a fucking ghost for this country. i sacrificed everything for the country you exiled me from, but i am not sacrificing the rest of my family, who actually care about me, for people who don’t give two fucks about me or my wellbeing.” he said while staring at everyone straight in the eye, then promptly turning around and ender pearling to techno. 

“let’s go.” 

the citizens of l'manberg could only watch in betrayal as tommy muttered those words.

techno led him out, and dream let out a loud laugh that only a psychopath could.

everyone started shouting and dream laughed louder as chaos unfolded. 

_these_ are the people who are supposedly the citizens and the cabinet of l’manberg. what a waste.


	3. Chapter 3

dsmp au - when tubbo goes to logstead, he sees tommy on the pillar about to jump. tubbo tries to get him to stop, but tommy jumps anyway.

⋅︓︒︑∘∗✧∘︑︒⚬∙︓⋅⠄✯∘⠄✧⠄

tubbo looked around the remains of the place of tommy's exile, trying to process what was happening and trying to look for tommy at the same time.

he then saw the big, long pillar that was pretty much the only thing remaining that was stable.

he looked up, and immediately regretted it.

"tommy! tommy what are you doing up there! get down!" tubbo yelled. 

tommy noticed him, but it seems he didn't hear it, because he looked down again and looked about 3 seconds away from jumping.

a ping came from his communicator, then he saw tubbo's message, 'tommy what are you doing up there! get down!' 

he texted back, 'im sorry, tubbo. i still see you as my brother and i love you. please forgive me for this.' 

tubbo burst into tears seeing the message. he hastily looked around in his inventory for a water bucket to place for tommy's safety.

he didn't have one.

that was one of his regrets as soon as he realized it.

why didn't he bring a water bucket?

he should've known.

in his haste, he didn't see tommy shed a few tears, then a sad smile.

**tommyinnit fell from a high place.**

**lives left: 0**

tubbo fell to his knees.

so much of a friend he was.


	4. Chapter 4

sleepy bois au - tommy was born w wings. dream cuts them off during exile. hahahhaha headcanon go brr

tw// mentions of blood/gore 

~

"when will you learn," dream paused, as if to take a moment to think if he should inflict this pain onto the writhing boy below him, "your actions have consequences, and you need to be punished for those actions. yet you never got the punishment you oh so deeply deserve."

tommy sobbed, "i'm sorry, dream, i'm so so sorry, i didn't mean it, i'm sorry for disobeying you, i'm sorry for not being grateful-" he stopped when he felt a buzz in his cheek.

dream had slapped him across the face. hard.

"did i tell you that you could speak, boy?" he snapped.

tommy covered his face with his hands, "no, no, please, i'm sorry-"

dream tsked. "at this rate, i feel like you deserve a harsher punishment. not just taking your last life." he slowly smirked as he looked at the boy's wings.

"let's cut off some wings, shall we?" he grabbed a knife then slowly cut open tommy's back, as if to make him feel the burning pain of it.

tommy screamed and cried and trashed, but it only fueled dream's desire to cut off the most precious thing tommy has.

there was so much blood, he didn't think he could handle it.

"close your eyes, child. this will only hurt for a while, then it will be all over," the unspoken 'if you don't die' hanged heavily in the air.

tommy closed his eyes, not wanting to disobey his friend again. he regretted it immediately as all he saw a searing white, then pain. 

he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

sbi au - techno and wilbur have always taken the spotlight. ever since he was born, he never got a single minute with his father because of his brothers bc lorie is a tommy apologist and oh theres deo, luke, wisp, and bitzel bc business bay even tho wisp is a traitor

tom watched in silence, pressed up against the wall as he heard his father congratulate techno for winning his first duel and praising wilbur for creating an original song.

he held his exams results in his sweaty hand; a stack of papers which had a big A+ encircled on the front page. he spent countless nights studying for his exam, nearly passing out in class as a result, but he knew he had to stay up and do well for even a moment of phil's attention.

just as he was about to tiptoe in the room and wait for his turn, he decided to listen in to see if it was the right time.

"—is great! i love how the melodies mix together so beautifully, how—" phil's gentle and impressed voice came from the other room.

tom screwed his eyes shut tightly and imagined it was him who was the one receiving the praise and attention.

"great work, tommy! i guess all those nights spent staying up reading with your nose buried in those books paid off, right?" a voice that sounded suspiciously like phil said in his mind.

"—and my opponent never had a chance!" techno said excitedly, —that was weird he usually never sounded excited— but to tom, it sounded as if it was a screech replaying on loop in his ears.

"well, who would stand a chance against the fierce and strong and mighty technoblade?" wilbur and phil said at the same time and chuckled.

tom sighed and let a few stray tears escape his eyes. what did he do wrong to deserve his family neglect and ignore him so?

but, at least he had deo and the rest of the bay, because they were his real family, who was proud of him for everything, even small things. 

he smiled and ran off excitedly to get his communicator and tell his family about his grades.


	6. Chapter 6

spoilers for the jan 20 stream big sad

sbi au - once tommy has finally got revenge on dream, wilbur stays in the afterlife for good; meaning he would no longer be able to interact w ppl on the smp.  
~  
tommy and tubbo sat at the bench, mellohi playing softly in the background. the duo were sitting there in silence, finally reflecting on the events that happened in the past hour.

for one, they found out punz didnt hate their guts, which really surprised the teenagers. punz never really communicated with them, and they were always on opposite sides during wars.

and the green bastard finally got the revenge he so heavily deserved. tommy took 2 of his lives, and had sap, punz, and sam escort dream to the prison he asked sam to build.

suddenly, he felt a strange pounding in his head, not enough for it to hurt, but enough for him to get a headache. 

"tommy," he heard in his mind, he looked around the area around the bench, looking if there was anyone there besides him and tubbo.

there was no one, the only sound was the disc playing and the soft rustle of the leaves.

"tommy," he heard again, the voice sounding clearer and more nearer.

he looked to tubbo, who looked near to passing out and gently shook him, "tubbo, do you hear something?" he asked.

tubbo turned to tommy, tilting his head in a confused manner. "no, i don't. you must be tired and hearing things. get some rest, tommy," he said softly, then hugged tommy for a few seconds then stood up from the bench to go somewhere.

he blinked, then suddenly he was in a bright light filled room. he looked around curiously, but still cautious about where he was.

"tommy," he heard the voice again, then whipped his head to see wilbur, standing in all his signature yellow sweater and beanie glory.

"wilbur..." he whispered, voice fragile. he slowly reached out to touch the spirit that resembled his brother so carefully, but pulled his hand back so quickly like he had been burned.  
he smiled sadly yet understanding, "i'm fading away, tommy. because you beat dream, my unfinished symphony is no longer unfinished. you were my unfinished symphony this whole time. not l'manberg; not fundy. you."

tommy stuttered looking at wilbur with eyes so wide and full of tears.

"i don't have much time left, but remember, i love you. i'll be waiting and watching over you from the afterlife," he cradled tommy's face in his hands, as if it was the final time he could touch his brother. and it was.

tommy couldn't handle the pain he felt, and launched himself at wilbur, but he went through him.

he looked at his older brother, the one who raised him, with so much sorrow.

"my time is up here, tommy." he said in an accepting tone, looking at tommy directly in the eye so he could see the emotion bottled up inside wilbur.

"tell dream he sucks, for me. please,"

tommy could only nod, holding back tears. 

wilbur nodded, then kissed his brother's forehead. it wasn't much considering wilbur was fading, but he felt all the love his brother had for him in that moment.

"i love you", he mouthed to tommy one last time, then faded away.

the heartbreak tommy felt was immense, and when he opened his eyes to see he was back in the real world only worsened his pain.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! and make sure to join our [discord](https://discord.gg/sCXJxQvNpJ) to be the first one to see my weird drabbles :) -


End file.
